Dragon Ball Super V: God Arc
by ShenlongofElements
Summary: A new saga brings new faces to meet and challenge the Z Warriors. In a universe where Son Goku begins training Uub as soon as the events of Majin Buu end, where gods run down planet by planet, and where thousands of strong warriors stand amongst the denizens of the universe. Welcome to Dragon Ball Super V, a fan-driven story with major differences in the canon DBS storyline.
1. Life on Earth

Dragon Ball Super V

Episode 1: _Life on Earth_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. Copyright claims go to Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please, support the official release.

* * *

6 years have passed since Son Goku's triumph against the evil Majin Buu, and life went on as normal, except...with on major difference, in a young boy. This particular young boy was not ordinary...to be honest, he was the reincarnation of that same Buu, born from a wish made by Son Goku...a wish, to someday fight Buu again, except when he is not evil. The young boy, Uub, was Goku's granted wish. He had been training with his new mentor for approximately a month now, and he'd grown so much stronger. Their training was temporarily postponed, however, for one day, in particular: the birthday of Bulma Briefs, wife of Prince Vegeta. Naturally, he and Goku would attend. Also attending would be Son Gohan and his newlywed wife, Videl, along with her father, Mr. Satan...and Mr. Satan would be bringing Majin Buu along with him, the fat, childish Buu, now turned good. It would be awkward being around one of his own kind.

"Alright, Uub, we'd better dress our best," said Son Goku. He was not one for dressing in such proper clothes. He'd rather his body be free of the tightness and neatness of such clothes. However, today was a special occasion. One of his lifelong friends's birthday was today, and he dared not miss it for the world. Plus, he heard that there would be a Bingo Competition, and one of the prizes would be a lifelong supply of FOOD! He just couldn't miss the opportunity. His apprentice, Uub, was going to accompany his mentor, and to formally meet all of Goku's friends for the first time. He nodded, and said, "Ment-" "Please, just call me Goku!" "Er, Goku...what would it be like, meeting a different version of myself at that party, do ya think?" Goku put his hand questioningly on his chin, as if contemplating something. "That fat blob is actually pretty cool, so I wouldn't worry! Stay loose, don't be so uptight. This is gonna be fun, remember!" The young boy looked down, ashamed. "Yes, I'm sorry, Mento- - -er, Goku..." The Saiyan warrior laughed. "Haha, no problem! Let's just go and have fun." With this, they bound out the door of Son Goku's house and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

 **Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends and Seeing New Faces!**

Flying across the countryside towards the big city, Uub felt exhilarated and intrigued by just how gorgeous the land truly was. He'd always felt an appreciation for nature, but seeing it like this was truly stunning. The sudden changes between a thriving forest landscape, to an arid, dangerous desert area astonished him. Somehow sensing his thoughts, his mentor said, "Heh, ain't this world amazing? Truly stunning..." The Saiyan grinned. "Race ya to Bulma's! Haha!" And so he zoomed far ahead of Uub. "H-hey, you shouldn't count on winning! Ha!" He raced after his mentor, barely catching up with him before Goku suddenly stopped, and looked down. "There it is. Capsule Corp. Let's go!" Uub could already see a crowd of people around the back of the massive building, and assumed that that was where the party was being held.

Once they landed, they were greeted with friendly faces and greetings. "Oh wow Goku, I didn't think you'd remember!" chimed a blue-haired women, walking towards Son Goku. "Heh, I figured it was pretty important, so I decided I'd come." _So, this must be Bulma? She doesn't look her age...much younger, in fact._ As he was thinking this, the woman turned towards him, and asked, "Oh, Goku, who's your friend?" Uub looked down and played with his thumbs. "Uhm, I'm Uub, ma'am. Nice to meet you." Bulma looked surprised. "Wow, Goku, he has great manners...better than YOU ever had!" She began giggling at the thought. "H-hey! My manners are pretty good!" Then Bulma's eyes grew wide. "Hold on a minute...Uub? What an odd name, especially since it's just BUU backwards!" Almost as if it were magic, a pink, gum-like thing started walking towards them. "Who say Buu's name?" Bulma chuckled. "Oh Buu, it was only me." All of a sudden, the pink glop lost his childish expression, and scanned Uub. "You...you feel wike me. Hoh..." Uub winced. _Was this thing really his past self?_ "Oh well! New friend want to eat some candy?" The boy was shocked at the offer. He had never really had a "friend" other than his mentor, so he was relieved to be able to come and make more. Goku nudged Uub's shoulder. "Go on, bud. It'll be fine!" Uub swallowed, and said, "Alright, let's go, Buu!" Buu cheered, and him and Uub trotted off to get some candy.

Bulma walked closer to Goku, and whispered, "Hey, is it true that Videls' pregnant?" The Saiyan looked incredibly surprised. "SHE'S PREG-" Bulma put her hand over his mouth, and tightly said, "Goku, no one else KNOWS yet! I could just tell because women know when other women are pregnant...I was just confirming, and since the husband is your son, I figured you would know..." Goku removed Bulma's hand from over his mouth and said, "Well geez, I'm sorry...I didn't really know until know." And speak of the devil, his son, Son Gohan, walked over at that very moment. Bulma trudged off, to find her husband. "Oh, hey, dad!" He excused his wife, Videl, and walked over to talk with his dad. "Gohan! Long time no see." His son grinned. "Same to you, dad. So, how's training with Uub?" "It's very good, he has a ton of hidden potential! It's a blast being able to train with him every day, but I'm sorta relieved for this break." Gohan wasn't surprised. "I knew that he was strong! And, myself, haven't been really training at all lately, mainly focusing on my becomin' a scholar." Goku laughed, and patted his son's back. "Haha, no worries, son! You do whatever you need to have a good life. I don't want you getting hurt in combat now that you have a nice family..." Gohan smiled. "Well pop, it was nice catching up with you. I'm gonna go get some food now." Goku grinned. "Well, how 'bout I come with you?" The young scholar smiled. "That'd be awesome!" And so father and son trotted towards the many food stands to get their free food. However, some conspicuous events were taking place somewhere in the universe...

 **Chapter 2: The God of Destruction and the Saiyan God Prophecy**

"Hey, Whiss, what's the latest happenings in the universe?" asked the Egyptian-looking God of Destruction known as Beerus. His attendant, Whiss, walked into the room. He smiled, and chimed, "Gladly, Lord Beerus. I'll check up on it right away." He tapped his staff onto the ground, and a "database" of news appeared. He examined each topic, and stopped at one. "Oooh, Lord Beerus, do you remember Freeza?" The god grunted. "You mean that upstart rat that I sent to kill those filthy Saiyans? Yes, I do." Whiss chuckled. "Well, my Lord, it seems he was ended by a SAIYAN." Beerus nearly choked on his food. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Someone FINALLY killed Freeza? And a Saiyan, you say..." An idea was brewing in his head, like a witch brewing a nasty potion. "Whiss, tell me where this Saiyan is currently located." His attendant grew serious. "Is this about the Super Saiyan God? And alright, I will locate him..." He tapped his staff on the ground again, and a panorama of Planet Earth appeared. "Well, my lord, it appears he is on a planet known as E-A-R-T-H." The god stood up. "Then we shall go to this 'Earth' and find the Saiyan who killed Freeza. He may just be the very Saiyan God I search for!"

Meanwhile, on Planet Earth...

The party was going quite swimmingly. Uub and Buu were messing around in the yard, Krillin was checking out his wife swimming, and Goku and Gohan were just recovering from stuffing their faces. However, the one having an awful time was Prince Vegeta, the husband of the birthday woman. "Damn...this celebration is interrupting my training...an-" Suddenly, he felt a massive power approaching Earth. His eyes widened, and he tensed. Goku, Gohan, and Uub stopped what they were doing and ran over to join him. "So, do you guys sense it too?" They all nodded in response to Goku. "Wonder what it could be..." A purple cat-like figure and a tall, robed man appeared from the sky, and landed next to the swimming pool. Vegeta winced, and tensed more. _I feel like...I know that person._ Suddenly, horrible memories flooded his mind. Memories of a God of Destruction bossing his father, the KING of the Saiyans, around, toying with him. "Hello. I am Lord Beerus, and I am in search of-...where that AMAZING smell is coming from!"

 **To be continued, on the next Episode of Dragon Ball Super V!**

* * *

 ** _Hello, everyone, and I thank you for reading the first episode of my new Dragon Ball Super story. This will be my absolute best work, and my main project. I hope you enjoy the rest of what is to come. I will be working on Episode 2 soon. Stay tuned for the preview, and have a nice day!  
_**

* * *

 **On the next episode of Dragon Ball Super V...**

Heya everyone, Goku here!

Who's this Beerus guy, and what's he talkin' about, this God of Destruction nonsense?

Oh well, he's a pretty cool guy! But I just feel like he's hidin' something...

Tune in next time: _In Search of a Saiyan God!_


	2. In Search of a Saiyan God!

Previously, on Dragon Ball Super V...

Son Gohan and Majuub made way to the birthday party of Bulma Briefs, childhood friend of the powerful Saiyan's. Majuub made some friends, and Goku caught up with his son, Son Gohan...

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe...

The God of Destruction Beerus was determined on making way to Planet Earth to find Son Goku, deeming him the Saiyan God that he has been searching for quite some time. What will happen next? Will Beerus destroy Goku and friends? Who will anger him? Find out NOW, on Dragon Ball Super V!

* * *

Dragon Ball Super V

Episode 2: _In Search of a Saiyan God!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. Copyright claims go to Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please, support the official release.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Party of Destruction (?)**

"Seriously, that smell is amazing...I must know what it is!" demanded Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. All were silent. ... Suddenly, Vegeta bowed to Lord Beerus. "Lord Beerus, the Destroyer...what brings you to our planet, my lord?" croaked Vegeta, shakily, sweating as he spoke. The god grunted, and was about to speak before Bulma trotted down and rudely interuppted. "Well, hello, mister...you one of Vegeta's friends? HICK! Woops, sorryyy...just a lil' drunk...anyways, you should HICK...come party with us..." Beerus contemplated this, and decided, "Well...I suppose. Maybe I'll find that delectable smell! My nose is so lucky that it gets to taste this before my mouth does..."And so Beerus walked off, his attendant Whiss following, smiling. All the while, Prince Vegeta was wide-eyed. "Did...tch...echt...let's just hope no one makes him mad..." Goku eyed Vegeta questioningly. "Hey buddy, you alright?" The Prince of all Saiyans growled at Goku. "Do NOT call me 'buddy'! And no, it's hard to explain...just...just go back to the party, Kakarot!"

The party went on as normal, with on difference being the presence of the God of Destruction. He ate all the food he could find, deeming it all, "The best thing I've ever...nom...tasted! nomnom..." He danced, free-styled, and even took part in an eating competition. All the while, Prince Vegeta was breaking his back trying to keep Beerus from becoming enraged. It almost happened far too often...Gohan's father-in-law, Mr. Satan, almost made Beerus burst. The drunk man approached Beerus, and shouted, "Hey you, purple guy...! Hick...why don't ya fight me? I'm is the strongest man in the univurse...hick! You're prolly so weak you could never beat me buddy..." The god's eyes narrowed. "Alright then. Fight, now." He reached over and flicked Mr. Satan to the ground, and Videl stepped up defensively. "Hey, what was that for?! He was drunk, he didn't actually know you were strong!" The god became irritated. "Shut up, woman! When I am asked to fight, I do it! You do NOT question me!" And then, almost as a chain reaction, Son Gohan stepped up. "Don't you talk to my wife like that, stranger!" The god laughed. "Or what? What will you do? Ahahahah!" Tension was building increasingly fast, and Vegeta had to do something to stop it...so he did the only thing to take everyone's mind off of it. "H-hey, everybody, look over here! You like Bingo? I like Bingo! We all LIKE BINGO!" Everyone turned towards him, questioningly. "Bingo bingo bingo! Bingo bingo bingo..!" he chimed as he did the most humiliating, asinine dance he ever had done. _At least it seems to be working..._ he thought. Once his dance ceased, he ended with, "Make sure to partake in the amazing BINGO TOURNAMENT, brought to you by my lovely wife, Bulma Briefs!" Everyone clapped, and cheered. Vegeta, however, was incredibly unhappy...he'd just humiliated himself, dancing for all to see. And just so some stuck-up god would stay in a good mood...what had the mighty Prince of all Saiyans been reduced to?

 **Chapter 2: The God's Power**

The final card came into play when the fat lard, Majin Buu, angered the God of Destruction. Beerus was merely hoping to try some delectable dish he heard of, called "pudding". The food stand told him and Whiss that the gentleman with the pink skin had taken the rest. Beerus found this odd, how one man had taken the all of this pudding. He went over, politely, saying, "Excuse me, but may I have some of that delicious pudding?" He licked his lips as he said it. "...No. This pudding only for Buu!" replied Buu. The god was astonished. Astonished how an ugly, lowly life form as this thing would defy him. It made him incredibly mad. "Well, YOU HAVE TO SHARE IT!" "BUU'S PUDDING, GO AWAY!" Beerus twitched. "I suggest you give me some of that pudding, NOW..." And the snobby little Buu decided to slurp it all into his mouth in front of the god. "slurrp...all gone! Now go away." Beerus's eyes bulged. "You insensitive ASS! I WANTED SOME PUDDING!" He stiffened, purple fire whipping around him. Vegeta was crushed. "N-no...almost had it..." "You fat tub of lard, I wanted that pudding!" Buu's eyes narrowed, and steam sprayed from his head. "You no call Buu names!" He tried landing a punch on Beerus, only to see it do nothing, and to be launched away into the pool. "Yeah, let's fight!" And at once, everyone tried charging Beerus. Piccolo rushed him, and was taken down by chopsticks (WTF?!). Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were launched away with no effort from the God of Destruction. He grabbed 18's hand as she tried to punch him, and threw her across the ground. "Enough!" Son Gohan shouted, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "I'm your opponent now, got it?" Beerus grunted. "Fine then. Once I beat you, I'm ending this ungrateful planet!" Goku was back at his home, training Majuub more, so he had no inkling as to what was happening.

 **To be continued, on the next episode of Dragon Ball Super V!**

* * *

 _ **Hello, and I thank you for reading the second episode of my new story! I realize that my writing may be comma heavy, and a bit dialogue heavy, and I apologize. I will try and implement more fight scenes soon, such as the major scenes coming up in Episode 3...speaking of, check out the next episode preview below!**_

* * *

 **On the next episode of Dragon Ball Super V...**

Heya everyone, it's Goku here! 

Man, Beerus is PISSED! I knew he was strong! Well, it's mine and Uub's turn to fight him in awhile. In the meantime, Vegeta gains a sudden burst of energy! Can he beat this guy? :o

Tune in next time: _Z Fighters vs. Lord Beerus!_


End file.
